Muñeco endemoniado
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: En la noche de Halloween Tails recibió un regalo de un desconocido en capucha negra. En la fiesta se decide a abrir el regalo descubriendo algo que pondrá en riego la vida de el y de sus amigos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Muñeco endemoniado**

Tails caminaba solo por las calles de Mobius. Venía disfrazado simplemente con muchas vendas por todo el cuerpo en referencia a una momia. Hubiera ido a pedir dulces de no ser por una fiesta que Amy estaba realizando.

La única razón por la que caminaba por esos rumbos era porque le habían encargado ir por los dulces de la fiesta.

Había muchos niños y adolescentes disfrazados pidiendo dulces por las calles. Tails se sentía algo celoso por no poder estar en su lugar y divertirse como se debía de hacer en ese día festivo.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se había tropezado con una persona alta que traía una capucha negra. La persona se levantó de inmediato y empezó a correr. Tails noto que se le había caído la cartera al hombre; así que rápidamente la agarro e inicio una persecución en su búsqueda.

-¡Oye!... ¡Oye!... ¡Se te a caído la cartera!- Tails le gritaba persiguiéndole con impulso de sus colas con un poco de dificultad ya que estas estaban vendadas.

En un momento este se había metido a un callejón. Tails sin dudarlo ni un segundo le siguió entrando en el oscuro callejón. Pero para su sorpresa esté ya no estaba. Se adentró un poco más y vio algo en el piso. Era una caja que tenía una etiqueta que decía: Para Tails.

Tails miro su mano la cual para su sorpresa en ella ya no se encontraba la cartera. Decidió olvidarse de ello y agarro la caja sujetándola con las 2 manos. La inspeccionó un segundo. ¿Acaso la persona de capucha negra le había dejado esa caja a su nombre?. Por supuesto, era lo más probable pero un tanto tormentoso.

Rápidamente fue a comprar los dulces para la fiesta. Si se tardaba mucho iba a preocupar a todos e irían en su búsqueda. El no quería ocasionar algo así.

Después de comprar los dulces para la fiesta y dar un largo paseó corriendo rumbo a la fiesta logro llegar a tiempo. Por suerte aún no había llegado ningún invitado. Dejo las bolsas de dulces en la barra de la cocina. El lugar se hallaba totalmente decorado con telarañas, esqueletos y unos cuantos animatronicos de los que te saltan para espantarte. Esas cosas si que me daban escalofríos.

Tails guardó la caja en el cuarto de invitados dentro de un cajón. Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

Unos minutos después bajaron por las escaleras los demás quienes ya se habían logrado disfrazar. Sonic fue el primero en bajar. El llevaba puesto (para sorpresa de todos) un traje de gatito. Sólo se había tenido que poner un traje blanco de una pieza que en la parte de arriba aparecían unos ojos azules, una naricita negra y unos bigotes negros que se salían de la tela- ¿Es enserio?- pregunto Tails al ver como Sonic se ajustaba las orejas irritado- No me culpes. La loca de Amy me obligo a ponerme este disfraz-

Sonic, distraído, recibió un jalón de orejas de parte de Amy. Sonic empezó a quejarse del dolor al ser arrastrado fuera de la sala- ¡A quien le dijiste loca! Yo sólo digo que así te vez más lindo-...- ¡Hay!, ¡hay!... Amy... suelta porfavor- Sonic crispaba oreja libre a dolorido- No, no, no. Tu te vas a quedar junto a mi toda la fiesta. Escuchas erizo- este sólo se movió un poco- Ok, ok- Amy le soltó la oreja no muy convencida. Este al ser liberado de la apresura se empezó a frotar cuidadosamente con el pulgar y el índice. Una sonrisa hizo presencia en su rostro- ¡Solo si logras atraparme!- salió corriendo de la sala a no se sabe que lugar- Oh no, tu no teme escapas- Amy salió corriendo por la misma dirección que Sonic.

-Muy bien Tails. Sólo quedamos tu y yo- Knuckles bufó molesto. A el no le gustaba mucho hacer trabajos forzados y aburridos como acomodar todo y esas cosas- ¡Y yo!- grito una coneja adulta mientras salía de la cocina. Tenía en las manos una gran bandeja llena de galletas en forma de fantasmas, brujas, vampiros y calaveras. Estaban muy azucaradas y humeantes. Recién salidas del horno 0.0- No se olviden de mi- dijo tiernamente una conejita más pequeña. Parecía un clon de la coneja mayor.

De la nada apareció Sonic quien se notaba había seguido el olor a galletas. Acerco su mano a la bandeja y fue recibido por un buen dado manotazo en la mano. Cómicamente Sonic aparto la mano y se la frotó como si se la hubieran metido al fuego de la chimenea en un día de calor- Que buena Vanilla- risas se oyeron de parte de Knuckles y Tails. Principalmente Knuckles quien ya parecía más rojo que de costumbre y no paraba de reír. Sonic les fulmino con la mirada- Regreso en 15 minutos para la fiesta- dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar dejando detrás de si una estela azul.

Amy con una sonrisa satisfactoria se dirigió a Tails y Knuckles- Veamos... la decoración- Knuckles sólo se tranquilizó y volvió a su tono de color normal- Listo- Amy palomeo con una pluma una lista que tenía en sus manos- Dulces y postres- Vanilla sacó su cabeza de la cocina acompañada de una conejita más pequeña. Se llamaba Cream- Ya- Vanilla, Cream y Tails dijeron al unísono. Amy palomeo- Ya esta listo el susto que mi querido Sonic y yo organizamos para la fiesta. Nos vemos en 15 minutos- y salió del lugar dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

(...)

En una habitación se hallaba Tails con la caja que el extraño le había dejado. Era un poco tenebroso el pensar que abría dentro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la caja rápidamente. Se encontró con algo que lo hizo temblar. Hay, hay dentro se hallaba un muñeco. El muñeco se parecía a Tails sólo que este estaba vivo y el muñeco no ¿Verdad?. El muñeco tenía una antena en la frente con la terminación de una joya. Esa joya brillaba con un resplandor rojo. Esto le atemorizaba.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando este empezó a flotar. Tails se alejó del muñeco de inmediato. Se puso en una esquina alejada del muñeco y empezó a temblar. El temor de Tails aumento al escuchar una melodía que se escuchaba suave y demoniaca que se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez- Can you feel the sunshine?(¿Puedes sentir el resplandor?)- entonces el muñeco le dirigió una mirada con sus ojos negros que mostraban un gran vacío acompañado por unos pequeños orbes rojos que lo miraban sin ninguna expresión pero se podía sentir el aura que recorría alrededor de ese muñeco. Ese muñeco tenía vida y la iba a aprovechar para fines que no tenían perdón. De un momento a otro desapareció.

Tails se hizo bolita. Temblaba de miedo. Tenía que hacer algo porque sabía que si no lo hacia ese sería el último día que vería la luz del sol.

.

.

.

 **Serán alrededor de 2 capítulos. Publicare el segundo alrededor de unos días. ¡Nos vemos luego! :D**


	2. Capítulo 2

Ya había empezado la fiesta. Todos se divertían a lo grande, menos un zorrito que corría por todos lados en busca de sus amigos- ¡Sonic!...¡Amy!...¡Knuckles!...- cada que gritaba saltaba intentado encontrarlos o que lo vieran a el- ¿Dónde están?- se dijo a sí mismo exasperado sentándose en un sillón rojo que se hallaba en la sala.

De pronto, empezó a parpadear la luz- Oh no... Oh no- decía Tails asustado. Ahora todo lo que veía en la fiesta le causaba temor. Se sentía vigilado y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese muñeco. Quería encontrar a sus amigos rápidos para advertirles de lo que se avecinaba.

Un grito.

Toda la gente paro de celebrar. La música se apago dejando un silencio incómodo y todos se miraban los unos a los otros desconcertados, ¿Qué había sido ese sonido?. Por lo que sonaba era de una mujer.

Llego asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos Amy con Cream en brazos. Para sorpresa de todos. Cream tenía el estómago abierto y se podían vislumbrar intestinos y sangre recorriendo todo el pecho de la pobre conejita disfrazada de brujita. Su traje se hallaba rasgado. Tails corrió hacia la escena y tomo el pulso de Cream.

Estaba muerta.

No podía ser. No ella. No ahora. Tenía tanto por vivir y todo se había ido abajo en un solo día. Cream. La pequeña Cream. Tan joven e inocente. Muriendo en manos de un asesino. Tails sabía perfectamente quien había sido- ¿Como pasó esto?- Tails se encontraba paralizado acariciando suavemente una de las orejas de la ahora ya muerta Cream.

Amy temblaba- N-No l-lo se... yo sólo la había ido a acompañar al baño. Cuando la lleve tardo mucho tiempo en salir. Toqué la puerta. No respondió. Forcé la puerta y cuando logre abrirla la encontré sentada en el piso. Su espalda apoyada en la pared con cara de terror mirando a la nada. El cuchillo en el pecho. Casi le llegaba al cuello. Yo sólo la acuñe en mis brazos y la traje aquí. Ella era mi mejor amiga- fue increíble como había logrado no tartamudear al contar la historia. Pero eso no la apoyaba con lo que sentía. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Le dolía mucho recordarlo.

Empezó a oírse una melodía. Sólo Tails sabía que significaba. Esa melodía significaba el fin de todos "Can you feel the sunshine? (¿Puedes sentir el resplandor?)" se escuchaba saliendo de una bocina que se hallaba en la habitación. Esa canción hacia que a todos se les pusieran los pelos de punta y el ambiente se pusiera más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Nadie intentó abrir la puerta y salir. Nadie tenía el valor y se iban a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho.

Se apagó la luz.

Después de muchos gritos, llantos y ruidos metálicos se volvió a encender la luz revelando a un ser que se hallaba con la cabeza gacha flotando en la habitación con un cuchillo en la mano. Tails miro con horror su alrededor. Rojo pintaba las paredes y órganos decoraban el suelo. Cientos de cuerpos mutilados en una montaña. Era una escena de película de terror. No había sonido alguno en ese lugar. Tails no movió ni un músculo. Quedo paralizado. Y el muñeco en tan solo cuestión de segundos ya había desaparecido.

(...)

Nadie había sobrevivido en esa fiesta más que Tails. Había sido interrogado por los oficiales pero este no respondía a ni una sola pregunta. Lo internaron en un centro psiquiátrico con la esperanza de que se recuperará. Pero lo único que esté hacia era cantar una melodía en un tono bajó y tranquilo- "Can you feel the sunshine? (¿Puedes sentir el resplandor?)"-.

Un día de esos uno de los psiquiatras había ido a su habitación para darle su comida. Tiró la bandeja con la comida al ver la escena con la que se había encontrado. Vio con horror el cuerpo de Tails acuchillado del cuello. Se había ahogado con su propia sangre. Lo que más causo terror fue una escritura en la pared. Un mensaje que iba dirigida a toda cosa viva. Escrita con su misma sangre que decía: Prepárese mundo que el ya viene. Su nombre saldrá a la luz. Masacres dejara a su paso. Tails doll... viene por ustedes.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Este capítulo lo hice lo más rápido que pude y supongo que lo logre. Mi primera historia con gore. Espero y les allá gustado. Nos leemos luego. Sayonara :D**


End file.
